


I messed up thoroughly

by feralnoises_mp3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralnoises_mp3/pseuds/feralnoises_mp3
Summary: Iruka just wanted to help. He didn't mean for it to happen, hopefully Kakashi will understand.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly came to me out of a passive aggressive ad and a glitch from my Instagram story (you know who you are), I hope you enjoy.

It’s been six months since Kakashi caved to Iruka’s pleas to move in. He never thought that their relationship would grow this strong between his jounin duties and his partner’s academy duties. He’ll admit it, he was a bit worried they were rushing into things as they’d only been together for a few months before the move but they were both overly confident in their relationship.

All eight of Kakashi’s ninken were ecstatic to learn that they’d be moving in together. They adored Iruka, his warm welcome to each one and he treated them as if they were his students. Kakashi was a bit jealous of how much affection Iruka put towards the dogs but knew he loved him just as much. Iruka would always have his hand on one of the dogs at all times, whether it be Urushi’s head on his lap while he grades papers or Bisuke using his foot as a pillow while he shares a meal with Kakashi, Iruka always showered them with affection. Kakashi couldn't have wished for a more loving partner as Iruka would go so far as to ask Kakashi for his summons whenever their apartment felt quiet. Kakashi knew he had found the right man and always complied to his wish. 

They’d take turns running around Konoha for chores, bringing a few dogs for extra hands as the other stayed home and reclined with the rest that somehow always turned into a dog pile, the ninja on the bottom and all the dogs sleeping on top. 

Iruka was always the first one out the door. His position called him in at the crack of dawn to get the class set up and any materials they’d need to train their ninja skills. Kakashi laid in bed, his pale skin illuminated by the sun’s golden rays as Iruka placed a kiss on his cheek, watching over him for a minute counting his lucky stars he woke up to such a gorgeous man every day. Iruka felt a strange sense of pride knowing he was the only one who got to see Kakashi without his mask. He went through the bathroom and popped 

got ready for work, and left without a sound.

On the contrary, Kakashi’s work keeps him up until god knows when in the morning. He awoke a few hours later, his hand reaching out to Iruka’s empty pillow and groaning as the light flooded their room. He got up and got ready to meet his team for their special training today.

Kakashi checked the calendar on his way out, he had a mission to the Sand tomorrow. Nothing too straining, just another escort with Aoba and Hayate. He looked down at a notepad they kept under the calendar to leave notes to each other.

“Half-day today” Iruka wrote, his handwriting was nicer than any scroll he’s ever read. “I’ll be home after the briefing with Hokage-sama about the next graduation exams.”

Kakashi grinned under his mask. Iruka was so highly regarded at the academy he was so proud of him for everything he’s done for his students.

“I’ll be home late” Kakashi wrote back, “I have a few things to run the scoundrels through before the mission in the morning but I left everyone in the living room to relax for a few hours.” He looked back at the dogs who decided to all pile on each other on the sofa.

With that, Kakashi swung his door open to the cool breeze of Konoha’s air. Locking the door with a soft click, he races off towards the training grounds to meet his genin.

Iruka was thankful for Ebisu, who offered to step in and teach his students about their chakra control so Iruka could plan the exam more with Lord Hokage. Iruka waved his students goodbye and set off down the hall. He turned into the bustling streets of Konoha, picking up his pace so as to not leave Lord Hokage waiting.

Their meeting went exactly as planned, picking out basic jutsus for the children to perform so they could get their headband they dreamed of. Iruka explained each of his students’ strengths and weaknesses in order for the Hokage to choose an effective jutsu to test on. 

Kakashi, on the other hand, was forty feet up a tree running the three genin through more chakra control drills. Over and over he watched Naruto run up the tree, slashing the bark with his Kunai, and falling flat on his ass. He turned his attention over to Sasuke, who was making the same progress as Naruto but with a more controlled landing as he slid back a few feet from where he intended to land. Sakura, however, was not as far up as the two boys but her falls were flawless as she was landing on her feet with grace each time. They all had their strengths and weaknesses. Kakashi jumped down to bring them all into a team huddle for a break.

The hours went on and the morning that was all too cool became blazing hot as the sun finally started receding. 

Happy with their progress, Lord Hokage thanked Iruka for his efforts and dismissed him. Iruka took the shortest route home, wanting to get home and run through Kakashi’s gear to make sure the jounin had everything he needed so there wouldn’t be a hassle in the morning.

There was a package sitting at the doormat with Iruka’s name on it. He bent down to pick it up and threw it under his elbow as he reached for his keys. The lock to the apartment clicked open and before Iruka could get his hand on the handle, he heard the ninken stampeding all wanting to greet him after his day. They all pushed up against the door, making it near impossible to open. Iruka grunts as he had to shoulder it open just to get his foot inside. He finally manages to squeeze inside and is immediately tacked by the ninken. 

Iruka laughs, “Bull stop that it tickles” as Bull had accidentally put both front paws on the ninja’s side.

After a few seconds Iruka manages to stand up and calm the dogs down. He reaches for the package that was knocked loose and grabs it out from under Akino’s paw.

“I have a present for you guyssss” Iruka teases as he holds up the package. He sits down to open it infront of them, pulling out a white bottle with a paw print on it.

All the dogs perk up and sit at attention.

“It’s a special shampoo I ordered for you all! I know how hard you work and Kakashi really pushes you to the limit during your missions so what do you say, how about a bath before your mission tomorrow?”

Iruka barely got through the question before the ninken sprinted off into the master bathroom, all jumping over each other to get in the tub. Iruka silently thanked the apartment designers for making all their bathtubs massive, enough to fit all the ninken and on special occasions two full grown men.

As the sun began to set, gorgeous streaks of red and orange painted the sky. The three genin lay on the ground, out of breath and chakra. Kakashi sat on a log near them, watching the clouds dance above them, the brilliant white contrasting with the blood orange.

“Kakashiiiiiiiii sensei” Naruto whined, sitting up. “I’m tired can we please call it a day” he begged the jounin who looked over at him and laughed.

The three genin looked at him puzzled.

“You’ve all made outstanding progress,” Kakashi answered, gesturing towards their trees.

“I’ll be on a mission for a few days escorting a Leaf official to the Sand. Nothing too tedious, it'll just take some time.”

“Finally a few days off” Sakura panted, reaching for her water bottle.

“Who said anything about days off?” kakashi chuckled, standing up and stretching.

He took off running at the closest tree, scaling it with no problem whatsoever. He pulled out his kunai and slashed the top branch. He kicked off the tree into a flip and landed at the trunk.

“Your time is yours, but I want to see significant progress by the time I return, if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask Iruka-sensei” he remarked as he walked back to the slumped genin.

As the last specs of orange faded into a deep blue and twilight cascaded across the forest, Kakashi pulled each of his students to their feet, helping them try to stand. With Sakura on his back and Naruto and Sasuke clutching his vest as if their life depended on it, they made back along the path towards the village. It was the least he could do after completely exhausting them.

After dropping them off at their houses, he made haste back towards his apartment, jumping from rooftop to rooftop eager to get back to Iruka and his dogs. He ran up the side of the building, not even regarding the stairs. He hurdled the protective railing and walked down the hall to their doorstep. He opened the door and much to his disbelief, the house was eerily quiet. He peeked his head in to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Iruka's vest was on it's hook but he couldn't seem to find the man it belonged to. Suddenly he saw Iruka sprint from the kitchen into their bathroom with a towel. Kakashi stepped through the door and hung his vest on the other hook.

“Iruka? Is everything okay?” The silver hair main sat down to take his shoes off. He looked around and saw Pakkun, Bull, Bisuke, and Akino on the balcony staring at the shining lights coming up from Konoha’s streets. He couldn’t seem to find the others as he wondered what mischief they got into this time. He stood up and padded his way across the hardwood towards the bathroom. He extended his hand and just as his fingers touched the cool metal of the doorknob, the door jerked open but only enough to where Iruka could squeeze out.

Iruka slammed the door behind him, spreading his arms out across the door to stop Kakashi from entering. The shorter man’s face was red and he was seemingly out of breath.

Kakashi looked puzzled, “Iruka baby what’s wrong?”

Iruka slowly looked up, tears welling in his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Promise you won’t be mad” Iruka begged. Tears started to flow down his face.

Kakashi reached up and cupped his face ever so slightly, using his gloved thumbs to wipe away his tears under his scar. “I promise. I’m here to help you. Now please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Oh Kakashi,” he whimpered. “I messed up thoroughly.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh Kakashi,” he whimpered. “I messed up thoroughly.”

Kakashi shushed him, placing a kiss to his headband and pulling back to give him a soft glance.

Iruka gulped and turned around slowly. His hand was visibly shaking as he grasped the door handle. His hand stalled for a second and Kakashi laced his fingers on top of the teacher’s.

“I promise it’s okay, you just have to let me help,” Kakashi said reassuringly as he helped Iruka to open the door.

It creaked open slowly and Kakashi could hear the water in the tub sloshing around, spilling out onto the floor. As the door continued to swing open Kakashi couldn’t see through the fog covered mirror. Iruka hadn’t moved so Kakashi took it upon himself to open the door enough to step past him. He flinched as his bare foot was met with a layer of warm water instead of the smooth tiled floor.

Severely confused, Kakashi swung the door open and lept inside to be met with the last thing he ever expected out of this situation.

The sloshing noises stopped as Urushi, Shiba, Uhei, and Guruko looked up at their master, happy to see him home. 

“I…” Kakashi couldn’t form a coherent sentence as he stared in awe at his dogs. “How… you… what…” he stumbled over his words as he slowly kneeled to reach out his hands, petting Urushi’s muzzle in disbelief.

“Kakashi I’m sorry!” Iruka wept. “I didn't’ mean for this to happen I just meant to help them relax before your mission I never thought that this could happen”

The silver haired ninja stroked each of the dogs muzzles, where their white fur used to be.

“They’re… pink” Kakashi finally managed to gather his thoughts, still in utter shock.

“I know, I know I gave them all baths hours ago. The new shampoo i-it had no warning this would happen I genuinely had no idea I promise, it didn't set in until much later and ever since then I’ve been trying everything and it wouldn’t come out I just…” he trailed off as he looked down into Kakashi’s eyes. They were blown wide, staring up at Iruka.

Kakashi’s knees finally buckled, landing him in the water coating the ground. He reached up to pull his mask down, hopefully more air will help him get his racing mind back under control.

Iruka sunk down, his shins slamming against the tiles as he held his mouth, desperately trying to quiet himself and prepare for anything.

They sat there staring at each other wordless. Seconds felt like minutes as the dogs went back to play fighting in the tub, throwing water everywhere.

Kakashi snorted and started to laugh, slowly and deeply.

Iruka whipped his head up out of his hands and stared at his boyfriend, had he gone mad? How could it possibly be laughing??

Kakashi’s laugh picked up, it began to echo all around as he threw his head back in absolute hysterics. He was losing his mind. 

“Ka..Kakashi?” Iruka asked questioningly.

Kakashi was too far gone. His lungs were burning and he was losing his mind.

“They’re PINK, Ruka!” He continued laughing as Iruka hesitantly joined in, starting at a nervous giggle.

Kakashi starts to get up, using the sink to pull himself up to sit on the edge of the bath still laughing his ass off. His throat is sore and tears are running down his face.

“W-what’s going on Kakashi please talk to me” Iruka stammers, still nervously laughing not sure what to do.

“This is… this is the funniest thing I think I’ve ever seen” the silver hair man stammered, now with one leg in the tub, scratching Shiba’s chin. “You’ve really outdone yourself this time Iruka.”

Iruka slowly stood back up and waded through the flooded room to sit on the rim of the tub, one leg in and facing Kakashi. They were both laughing now, roughhousing with the dogs still going after each other in the tub.

It all happened in a flash, Bull decided to jump back in with the rest of his team with no regard to poor Iruka, who was tackled right into the waters. In a pure reflexive move, the teacher’s hand shot out to grab the closest thing to keep him from falling into the middle of the dogpile. Unfortunately enough for Kakashi, his shirt was the closest thing to Iruka and as the tan ninja was pulled under, the jounin went down with him.

They all fell in with a huge splash, water roaring out of the side and spilling back into their bedroom. The other ninken came trotting over at the commotion and luckily had enough common sense to not make a bigger mess than what was already created.

Kakashi and Iruka came up for a breath after the initial shock of being submerged was over. The jounin laughed and leaned over Iruka, pulling his hair tie out and watching as the brown hair cascaded down to his shoulders. Kakashi ruffled his hair and continued to laugh.

“Come on Iruka, lighten up, their fur grows out, it'll be gone in no time” he said lightheartedly, sitting back against the ninken who were still going at it.

Iruka finally smiled, realizing that Kakashi was genuinely enjoying this and not mad in the least. His gut was still twisted in guilt but Iruka fell forward onto Kakashi, ruffling his wet hair back, and Kakashi shut his eyes to savor the feeling.

Minutes passed as Kakashi slumped forward into Iruka’s arms who continued to run his hands through the silver hair and the dogs kept at it.

Eventually, the water cooled and Kakashi was the first one to take charge and pull the plug. He climbed out of the water and called to Pakku to retrieve more towels. He turned back to Iruka, lowering his hand to pull the brunette out of the water. 

They went about toweling off the dogs thoroughly, making sure they were dry enough to continue to wreak their havoc through the apartment without causing more water damage. After the dogs were all out of the bathroom, the ninjas got to work on the floor, soaking the towels on the ground and wringing them out over the tub over and over.

After a solid hour the bathroom was back in order. The men stood up, Iruka wiped the sweat off the back of his neck while Kakashi went to throw the towels in the wash. He started it up and the low hum filled the apartment. He walked through the living room on his way back, stopping to look in at the ninken who had all fallen asleep on top of each other with specs of pink peeking out from under the mass of limbs. He smiled and set off back towards Iruka, knowing he needed to get some shut-eye soon for his early morning.

The ninja went about their nightly routine, tying their headbands they had forgotten about up with their vests near the door and changing for bed. They had already technically taken a bath so they brushed their teeth and Iruka left for bed as Kakashi went to move the towels to the dryer.

Iruka closed the curtain to their massive windows and turned to fall into bed. He clicked his light off and propped himself up, trying to see into the other room what was keeping Kakashi.

The jounin returned shortly, lifting the covers and climbing next to Iruka. He turned off his lamp and draped his arm over Iruka’s ribs, who cuddled against Kakashi’s bicep.

“Kashi I’m still sorry. I’ll go into the vet tomorrow and ask about how long the dye will be in place, I can’t imagine it would be too long…” he trailed off, starting to get into his own head again. What if it was permanent? What if the dogs hated him after the mission.

“Ruka please stop, I promise it’s okay, aside from everything the dogs are perfectly happy and this isn’t life or death, we can sort it out later.” He said, curling his arm under Iruka’s head to run his fingers through the soft strands of his chestnut hair. 

Iruka sighed, “thank you Kakashi, I promise I’ll make it right” he says quietly as his eyes shut slowly and his breathing levels out, fast asleep.

Kakashi chuckled, he was never upset in the least, but he’d worry about how to get the pink out later. For now, he needed as much sleep as possible for the next few days.

~~~~~~~~

Glass shattered, filling the apartment with a cascading noise as it raced across the floor. Iruka bolted upright, his heart rate soaring as he looked over for Kakashi but only finding disheveled covers and a pillow halfway off the bed.

“Oh no…” Iruka immediately thought the worst as he slid his feet into his house shoes and took off running in the direction of the noise.

He was led to the bathroom, where all the dogs had already been awoken and surrounded the closed door blankly staring at it. Iruka pushed past all of them and grabbed the handle, throwing the door open and slamming it into the wall.

Kakashi sat against the wall, broken glass all around him as he held his head in his hands, staring at the ground. Iruka stumbled backwards, holding his hands out in front of him as if he was bracing himself.

“Kashi… I had no idea…” it was Iruka’s turn to be at a loss of words, lowering his guard and stepping forwards, avoiding the glass fragments.

Kakashi took deep breaths, obviously coming down from a panicked state.

“At least we match now,” Kakashi started. His hands slowly falling out of his hair as strands fell into his face. Kakashi looked up at Iruka through new pink hair, “I’m never going to live this down.” He finished with disbelief.

They sat there in silence trying to piece it together. Iruka had drained the water of the initial bath, drawing new warm water in a desperate attempt to pull the dye out so how could Kakashi’s hair have… turned… pink.

“The residue.” Iruka realized. “Kakashi, the dogs were still wet, the dye hadn’t settled when I pulled you into the bath and the dogs trampled us, they still had the active dye on them.”

It all made sense, Kakashi’s lips pulling into a smirk as he shut his eyes. “There’s nothing I can do about it now, can I?” He asked as he grabbed Iruka’s shoulder to pull himself up. “Hopefully any attacking ninja will die of laughter before they even attack, that would make it easier on me, now wouldn’t it?”

All of the guilt Iruka held yesterday came rushing back, pulling his stomach into a knot and making his jaw hand open as he tried to say something else.

“Ruka please, I promise it’s okay” Kakashi giggled, fully accepting his situation. “I’m okay, I feel fine! I genuinely can’t feel anything out of the ordinary.” He tried his best to reassure the chunin as he helped them both to their feet. 

“I’m going to grab a broom.” Iruka blurted out as he turned and flickered off into the kitchen, his face red with embarrassment. “Oh I’ve done it now” he thought to himself, digging around their pantry for the dustpan. “There’s no way I’m coming out of this alive, nevertheless still with a boyfriend.” His shoulders dropped as he sighed. What in the world had he done? He flickered back to the bathroom within seconds.

Kakashi felt the gust of wind from Iruka appearing behind him, not missing a beat as he started cleaning up the used-to-be toothbrush holder that had met its demise when Kakashi knocked it over out of pure shock of seeing his reflection.

The glass clinked together as Iruka swept it all up, Kakashi sitting on the sink still getting ready and watching the teacher quickly tidy up after him. Iruka dropped the last of the shards into the trash as the jounin jumped down, his hair pulled up into his signature spikes as he tied his headband around his eye.

Iruka still couldn’t bring himself to look at Kakashi, how could he? He felt a pair of warm hands cup his cheeks as Kakashi lifted his face and their eyes met. 

“Iruka.” He said firmly. “It’s okay. I promise without a doubt in my heart it’s okay. Neither of us could have imagined it and it’s not that big of a deal. So what if I’m pink for a few days? Urushi, Shiba, Uhei, and Guruko are too. I’m still the copycat ninja you know and love. I promise you it’s going to be okay.’

Iruka held his breath and looked at Kakashi, “I promise I’ll make it right. You can count on me” he said with a weak smile. “I know you have to leave soon but let me at least make you up some breakfast.” He offered as he placed his hand over Kakashi’s and slowly brought it down to lead the taller man into the kitchen.

Iruka got to work on everyone’s meals as Kakashi finished gathering his materials, the chunin so nicely packed. He tied all the headbands on to the dogs and fitted them with their jackets as well, lining up their bowls for food.

They all ate together, the ninken wolfing down their food like they had never eaten a day in their life while the two ninja took their time, enjoying the fresh coffee brew and the fragrance of pancakes that had wafted through the house. 

Kakashi cleaned up the table, leaving Iruka to collect the bowls, scratching the dogs’ chins as he wished them luck on their mission. He stood up and turned back around to Kakashi, who was stretching his shoulders as he paced towards his favorite sensei. 

“Thank you for everything, Iruka. I’ll be back home before you know it” He said as he tilted the brunette’s head and placed a warm kiss to his cheek.

Iruka’s hands shot up as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi, “I’ll have an answer for you by the time you’re home. Now be safe and come back to me soon.” 

He stood on his toes as Kakashi leaned down, his fingers laced through Iruka’s hair as their lips met.They stood there basking in the soft embrace when Iruka finally pulled back to see Kakashi’s eye was still shut, lingering on the feeling of warmth. 

“Come on soldier, you have a mission to complete” he joked, adjusting the jounin’s vest.

Kakashi blushed sheepishly, traces of pink fanning out from under his mask. “Okay, okay I’m on my way then.” He pinches Iruka’s cheek as he turns to open the door, the dogs sprinting off on their way to Lord Hokage’s for the briefing. Iruka walked to the door, waving to his pink-haired boyfriend as he waved back and flickered off. Iruka stood in the open hallway, feeling the twilight breeze sweep through and send a chill down his spine. The first signs of the sun’s pink rays danced across the outskirts of town and he knew everything was going to be okay.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here it is, sorry for the bit of delay it took me a hot minute to figure out where I wanted this chapter to go. I hope you enjoyed!! Massive thank you to @azothisdead for the bathtub idea and having it turn Kakashi's hair pink as well


End file.
